


Рабочий день

by erlenwein



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlenwein/pseuds/erlenwein
Summary: Ау, Криденса рано забрали от Мэри Лу, обучили и устроили в Макусу, там он познакомился с Грейвзом.





	

Персиваль не поднимает голову, когда Криденс заходит в кабинет.  
— Я занят, — говорит он, продолжая писать.  
— Скинь работу на Тину, — Криденс подходит к столу, и Персиваль все же отрывается, чтобы посмотреть на него. — Когда ты последний раз делал перерыв?  
Персиваль хмурится и тянется к часам; Криденс легко перехватывает его запястье.  
— Понятно, — он вздыхает и развязывает свой галстук свободной рукой.  
— Ты не дотянешь до вечера? — Персиваль высвобождает руку и снова берет перо; работать ему хочется всё меньше. — Ладно. Закроешь дверь?  
Он хотел бы надеяться, что никто не будет ломиться в его кабинет без приглашения; но Персиваль часто забывает, с какими идиотами приходится работать.

Стопки бумаг перемещаются на пол; Персиваль быстро стягивает пиджак и жилет. Криденс целует его, запуская пальцы в его волосы; Персиваль охотно отвечает на поцелуй. Усадив Криденса на стол, Персиваль легко расстегивает его брюки.  
Возможно, все-таки имеет смысл поставить в кабинете кушетку; с другой стороны, так он окончательно тут поселится.  
У Криденса уже стоит — Персиваль трется щекой о его член, прежде чем взять его в рот. Криденс всхлипывает; он снова тянется к волосам Персиваля и несильно тянет. Он всегда легко отзывается на ласки — пожалуй, даже слишком легко.  
Персиваль вылизывает его, плотно обхватывает губами, помогает себе рукой; Криденс едва сдерживает стоны. Он сжимает и разжимает пальцы, крепко держится другой рукой за край стола; Персиваль накрывает его ладонь своей и берет член Криденса глубже.  
Криденс кончает со вздохом, выгибаясь навстречу Персивалю; тот с удовольствием облизывается и встает. Он и сам возбужден, но это может подождать... или не может.

Они меняются местами — Криденс решительно укладывает Персиваля на стол и стягивает с него брюки вместе с бельем. Он всё чаще перехватывает инициативу, и Персиваль с радостью отдает ему контроль.  
С каждым разом Криденс действует всё увереннее — он растягивает его и останавливается только после того, как Персиваль ловит его руку.  
— Трахни меня наконец, — твердо говорит он, и Криденс улыбается и целует его. Он легко входит, приподнимая бедра Персиваля, и тот громко стонет.  
— Тебя услышат, — не слишком уверенно бормочет Криденс, и Персиваль прикрывает глаза.  
— Они уже слышали тебя, — он сам целует Криденса, поглаживает его по спине. Персивалю нравится, что Криденс шире его в плечах — не настолько, чтобы это было сразу заметно, но рубашки Персиваля ему маловаты; когда Криденс не сутулится, он сразу становится выше Персиваля на дюйм или два.  
Криденс начинает двигаться, и Персиваль окончательно теряет контроль — Криденс заполняет его, поддерживает, и Персиваль прижимается к нему всем телом. Он с восхищением разглядывает Криденса — это зрелище никогда ему не надоедает.  
Тот раскраснелся, волосы растрепались; Персиваль гладит его по щеке, и Криденс ловит ртом его пальцы. Он увеличивает темп, и Персиваль вскоре не выдерживает — он кончает, сжимает пальцы на плече Криденса; тот кончает вслед за ним и опирается на стол, переводя дыхание.

— Сколько времени? — спрашивает Персиваль после пары минут молчания. Он не хочет подниматься и возвращаться к работе; он бы с удовольствием отправился домой вместе с Криденсом и продолжил... но отчеты сами себя не подпишут.  
— Твой рабочий день уже кончился, — Криденс щелкает крышкой часов. Он быстро приводит себя в порядок и подает Персивалю его одежду; тот неохотно встает и начинает одеваться. Он обещал и Криденсу, и Серафине не задерживаться на работе допоздна — видимо, Криденс решил убедиться, что Персиваль точно уйдет вовремя.  
Ну и черт с ним; Персиваль вовсе не против — особенно если Криденс будет «убеждаться» в этом каждый день.


End file.
